


Rising from the Flames

by Telya



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telya/pseuds/Telya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her heart would either beat for him or didn't beat at all. It was that simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising from the Flames

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters involved are mine. I also don't make any money with this.

The fire cast an eerie glow on the dark storm clouds hanging over what was left of the Shinra Tower. The screams had stopped long ago and all that could be heard was the crackling of the flames that drowned all other noises.

The dark silhouette in the midst of this inferno stood motionless, eyes closed, smiling, revelling in the recent bloodshed.

_Fools. All of them. To think he would agree to spare their pathetic lives in exchange for the one thing he desired above all else._

Bloodstained gloves pressed her lithe body to his chest, letting her feel the thunderous beat of his heart.

Her struggling had subsided. He was too strong. He would always be.

He opened his eyes and their gazes met. Furious wine-coloured eyes stared at him with a hatred so pure it took his breath away.

Beautiful.

His kiss was demanding, possessive, overwhelming. His midnight black wing wrapped around them, shutting the world out.

He attacked her neck like a predator going for the jugular of its prey.

She screamed for him. 

His lust flared like Ifrit’s fires of hell.

The fighting spirit he so loved sparked anew. She fought him for the last time.

His insatiable bloodlust stirred. His desire for her drove him mad.

It was a choice between death or destruction.

He would let her tip the scales. 

Soon her last strength left her. He released her, watching with hungry eyes as she fell limply to the ground. Blood oozed out of various wounds. Her beautiful face was the only part that was not marred.

Calmly, he walked away from her to where he had left his Masamune. He pulled it out of Cloud’s heart and returned to his love.

She stared blankly up at him when he came to stand in front of her again. Then her eyes drifted over the battlefield and the corpses strewn on it.

Shinra, who were willing to sacrifice her to the demon in order to save their own skin… 

Her friends, who so desperately and vainly fought to save her… 

Nobody stood a chance against Him. 

Her gaze returned to the sword aimed at her throat, to the blood dripping from its tip onto her chest.

His face was blank but his eyes burned and revealed the emotions raging inside him.

“Make your choice.”

Defiant yet utterly helpless, Tifa opened her mouth to respond.

And Sephiroth knew she would give him the answer he wanted to hear.


End file.
